The House of Horror
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Halloween is a yamis favourite time of the year. See what Yami, Bakura and Malik do for Halloween in their House of Horror


FireCacodemon: Sorry its a day late but here is my Yu-Gi-Oh Halloween story.

Bloodfang: Happy Halloween readers.

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>The House Of Horror<p>

"Hey Pharaoh" Bakura called to Yami who was looking through a book completely bored. Yami looked up at Bakura who was sitting on his window sill smiling down at him.

"What?" Yami asked Bakura who smiled.

"Me and Malik are getting together for a Halloween and we were both wondering, since you're from the shadow realm that we would forget out differences and make an old abandoned house into a Horror House" Bakura said. It sounded like a good idea to Yami but then he remembered Yugi and his decision went against them.

"Sure. Sounds like fun" Yami said and Bakura smiled.

"I never thought the Pharaoh would do something like this" Bakura teased Yami.

"It is Halloween and that's something a yami can't resist" Yami said to Bakura. Bakura could swear that he could see the immaturity starting to rise in Yami and soon it would want to escape. Bakura slipped into Yami's room and used his shadow magic to make the room soundproof.

"What are we going to do though?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Let's meet up with Malik and sort out something then. I'm not going to join in if we don't involve the Hikaris" Yami told Bakura.

"Why would we bring the Hikaris into this? I want to scare all the kids who come knocking on our door for the kids" Bakura said and Yami nodded.

"Let's go then" Yami said as they left Yami's room back to where Malik was located.

The House Of Horror

The night came by quick and a tall run down building was standing in Domino City. There was a loud crack as lightning penetrated the sky and crashed down near the building. Rain started to drop from the sky and land on the grass and pavement. The tall building stood there waiting for children to come and knock on the tall wooden door. Yami, Bakura and Malik looked at the building happily before they all went inside.

"Well. That didn't take us long" Bakura said and Malik agreed.

"Of course it didn't take long. We are yamis" Malik said before they all laughed.

"Let's cause some fear to spread through the city" Bakura said as they all went their separate ways to make the house even scarier then it all ready was. Yami and Bakura had a talent for Halloween and knew everything they needed to make the building look real. Malik was helping the other two yamis the best he could and setting up some pranks as well at the same time. Yami, Bakura and Malik love Halloween since it was giving them a scare for their life. The only time of the year when they were allowed to get away with anything that will scare the kids.

They finished their work in no time and admired the house. They all gave each other high fives before their looked at each other and went to put on a costume to increase the Halloween spirit in the building. The building was amazing and the outside was creepy as well as the inside.

The door was knocked on before the door opened on its own. Three little kids walked in the house. Two of them were little boys both with brown eyes both dressed as little demons. The little girl was dressed as witch with a green pointy nose and a witches' hat. They all carefully entered the house and carefully looked around. The young girls stepped on a creaky floor board before the sound of bats are heard. The kids all grouped together from the sudden noises before they found a door that opened up and the kids walked in slowly.

The kids soon found a bowl full of sweets before they carefully went over to it. There was a sign saying they could take some for Halloween but one of the kids seemed a little uneasy about this sign. They looked around to find it suitable for a party to happen before they noticed something move in the background. The 3 little kids looked up at where the ceiling was before Malik jumped down looking like a complete vampire with blood dripping off his fangs and everything. The girl screamed and his behind the two boys.

"Three little children waiting for the bite from my fangs. I'll drink you all dry" Malik said and the little kids screamed and split in different directions. Malik started laughing and Yami and Bakura knew what that meant.

The House Of Horror

One little devil ran into a room full of cobwebs and a small draft was coming through the open window. The little devil walked around before he found himself completely alone as he could not see anyone. He carefully walked around the room before he found that he got the feeling of being followed in the room. A pair of crimson eyes followed the devil boy around the room. Yami smiled before the room was getting colder each second that went past. Bakura and Malik both knew that Yami was talented with illusions and that was Yami's favourite part. Yami smiled before he made an illusion that made him look like his worst nightmare.

"Hello?" The boy asked as something moved in the back ground. The boy saw a pair of crimson eyes as they started to get closer to him. A large black spider with yellow streaks running over its body and the pinchers were dripping blood on the floor. The boy screamed as the spider came closer to him. He was terrified of spiders and this has to be the biggest one he had ever seen and this was something that needed to be sorted out as quickly as possible. The spider slowly walked towards the boy who was terrified of it before it started spinning its web. The boy was terrified from the fact that the spider's web was starting to curl around the boy's leg and slowly worked its way up his body. The boy was turning pale each second that went by with the web slowly turning him into a cocoon.

"Someone save me!" the boy called out but no one could hear him and slowly the web covered his mouth.

The House of Horror

The girl ran into a different room where fur was seen on the floor before she felt something grab her from behind. She screamed as a wear-wolf howled in the house. Bakura always did the best howl out of all the yamis but this was one time of the year that nothing would stop him from doing it. Bakura dragged the girl off into a dark and damp room. Bakura dropped the girl into a little pool of blood. The girl shrieked and the top of her lungs before she was silenced. Something slithered down into her mouth and then down her throat before she started coughing. Bakura made her swallow a slug and he smiled as this was going to cause her nightmares. Bakura was really excited from doing this but then his stomach growled.

"This wear wolf is hungry and I have one little girl to feast on" Bakura said and the girl started to freak out. She needed to get out of the house completely and she realised that she was sitting in something cold and wet. She was tempted to see what she landed in but as she put her finger in the pool of liquid before she realised that it was blood. She froze on the floor before Bakura grabbed her gently by her collar and picked her up. She could smell Bakura's breathe which was full of steak.

"Please don't kill me" She squeaked at Bakura who smiled.

"Girls taste better with some ketchup and mustard" Bakura said with a smile.

The girl screamed.

The House of Horror

The other boy ran into a room with lots of bats around the room. He froze as some of the bats were living while some of the bats were clearly fake but were placed all over the room the boy was panicking. The yamis seem to know exactly what they hated the most and made sure that they scared the kids into the correct rooms. The living bats in the room seemed to awaken and started to fly around the room making their bat noise as well as flying at the boy in the room causing him to panic. Malik was on the ceiling waiting for the perfect opportunity to get the boy and give him the scare of his life. Malik scuttled along the ceiling while observing the boy. There was something different about this boy and that he really wanted to see. The boy shook off his fear rather quickly before he started laughing at the bats and they all flew away from him back up to the ceiling.

"Some house this is" He said but it never seemed to be clear that he was completely confident.

"Confident...are we boy?" Malik said in a scary tone of voice. It was dark as if he was really a vampire. The boy looked around the room while waiting for something to happen to him. Malik smiled before he landed on the floor behind him in silence and the boy started heading for the door. Still with his back turned towards the door but Malik smiled and he bumped into Malik who then screamed in pain just to scare him. It worked. The boy screamed and ran around in circles and Malik sniggered quietly. He was not going to let this part miss the chance. Malik grabbed the boy by his tail and pulled him towards himself. Malik smiled and licked his lips before he bit the neck. The boy could feel something sharp going into his neck and take what was his. Blood. Malik wasn't doing much but the pain in boy was a smile to his face.

"Get away from me" It came out from a whisper to the boy and no one could hear him apart from Malik who was holding onto him. There was something that made Malik stop what he was doing and left the boy alone. The boy landed on the floor heavily breathing. He was picked up again and led out of the room and he found himself back in the main room with the front door.

The House of Horror

The giant spider had brought the boy back who was fighting to escape the cocoon of web while the girl was brought back by the wear wolf as Malik the vampire entered the room with the other little boy. They threw them down onto the carpet that was in the middle of the room before the boy escaped the cocoon of web and the little boy was happy that the vampire was not drinking him dry but it looked like he did as there were two small marks on his neck where Malik bit him.

There was a knock on the door before who knocked slowly entered. Ryou, Marik and Yugi entered the house and saw their yamis causing the kids to be scared. Marik walked towards his yami and sighed.

"Do you three have to cause trouble?" Marik asked and Malik nodded. The spider took the illusion off and the web around the boy vanished as well and the boy jumped up from the floor and looked at Yami.

"Yami what have I told you?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Taking people hostage is rude and cruel" Yami told Yugi who smiled.

"Yugi...Its Halloween. What do you want me to do?" Yami asked before all three Hikaris smiled and started to laugh.

"I have to admit Yami Bakura. You did make this place scary" Ryou said and Bakura nodded.

"All three of us wanted to scare some kids and these three were the most childish out of them all" Bakura told Ryou.

"Go and put the house back together. Off you go" Marik and Yugi said at the same time and all three yamis went to put the house back together again. The children on the floor looked at the Hikaris and got up carefully.

"Sorry about them. They get a little out of control when it comes to Halloween." Yugi apologised and the children nodded.

"Take this as a sorry from them" Ryou said as he handed them sweets. The kids smiled at the sweets because that was all they wanted but had their worst nightmare to them. Malik may not have done a good just but he enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Happy Halloween!<p> 


End file.
